third_starfandomcom-20200214-history
2717SS
Events * Friday 16th March. The Sword Rethevan is discovered by Soverion Sin in the hideout of Ensnarl the Greater, a goblin warlord. * Wednesday 28th March. Ravensden Castle burns to the ground, releasing an undead horde being kept by Donovan Highblood. * Friday 30th March. Vol Thorim loses The Battle of Ravensden Pass against the undead horde. Vol Thorim is laid siege to later that day. An explosion in the mines under the town reveals an opening to The Underdark. * Monday 2nd April. '''The undead horde mysteriously dissapears. Vol Thorim sends messengers to Highmountain for aide in rebuilding. * '''Thursday 12th April. A void rift is discovered and closed in the cathedral of Mainnois by Erin Sy'Qar. * Friday 4th May. '''Erendicorax warns Jillienne, Soverion, Kelda and Esra that if they interfere with the politics of Hamelin he will kill them. * '''Sunday 6th May. The Coliseum event in Hamelin crowns Soverion Sin, Kelda Daemoira, Esra Oakheart and Jillienne Twink The Heroes of Hamelin. * Monday 7th May. The Great Purge of 2717SS. The official start of The War of the Nine Kingdoms. Soren Reimund dies. Boeime is laid siege. * Tuesday 8th May. The Order of the Black Rose is incorporated into the newly founded Royal Nesfeneu Army. * Friday 11th May. A tribe of bugbears raid the town of Mareen in Hamelin. A cult dedicated to Lord Soth is found to be the blame. * Tuesday 15th May. The Oracle speaks to Kelda Daemoira by Lake Zapharo, giving her a prophecy and advice on how to fix the void phenomena. * Tuesday 29th May. Castle Ferre is laid siege in a surprise attack by The Royal Nesfeneu Army. * Wednesday 30th May. The Regedai Empire imposes a blockade of trade across The Frozen Sea, and begins mobilising for war. * Sunday 3rd June. Suuz, Rodrana, and Ciril Danath proclaim absolute neutrality. * Monday 4th June. 300 Elven ships leave port from Ladahera heading to Suuz to defend the city in case of an attack by The Regedai Empire. A general blockade of The Elven Sea is ordered by Eigar Umalen, the Doge of Achait. * Tuesday 5th June. Two assassins sent by Erendicorax attack Jillienne Twink and the group over her role in the poisoning of Erich Reimund and his family. * Saturday 9th June. Mortierth, The Dragon Spirit is resurrected into the sacrificed body of The Elder, the leader of The Thirteenth Circle. * Sunday 10th June. The crew arrive at Horbruck. * Monday 11th June. '''Esra, Kelda, and Jillienne all meet Zaine Marth, the leader of The Dire Brotherhood and begin working for him in hopes they will discover what happened to Esras wife and child. * '''Sunday 17th June. The crew meet an apparition of Lord Soth at The Nightwatcher, finding a technomantic ring. * Monday 18th June. The crew are transported to a pocket dimension once owned by The Cult of Night, the faction of worshippers of Zariel that Soren Reimund belonged to. Within, they fight a blue dragon, and once they leave they find themselves at the 16th December 2717SS. * Wednesday 20th June. Reinforcements from Mainnois reach Castle Ferre, and The Royal Nesfeneu Army is pushed back across the border in the Battle of Ferre. * Saturday 15th July. The Elven fleet arrives at Suuz. * Wednesday 18th July. Shaw Cral declares war on The Regedai Empire due to the trade blockade, destroying 325 warships in a sneak attack on Port Noginsk. * Thursday 19th July. Cannalt declares war on Fandalor and Uzul Danar, rushing across Death Pass and taking control of it. Cannalt, Shaw Cral, and Nesfeneu are now all connected. * Friday 20th July. The Regedai Empire declares war on Cannalt and Nesfeneu, and sends an ultimatum of military access to Suuz, which is denied. * Saturday 21st July. The Regedai Empire declares war on Suuz. * Sunday 29th July. Fandalor abandons Castle Ferre and falls back to Mainnois, preparing for a joint attack by armies from Nesfeneu, Cannalt, and Shaw Cral. * Tuesday 31st July. The Regedai Empire and Nesfeneu skirmish around the Sea of Orristas. The Regedai Empire delays plans to navally assault Suuz. * Wednesday 15th August. Battle of Mainnois. Mainnois falls, and the armies of Cannalt and Nesfeneu continue south towards Athan Tower. * Friday 17th August. The Regedai Empire retakes Port Noginsk from Shaw Cral, and begins preparing an army to siege The Frostgrave Gate. * Saturday 18th August. The Regedai Empire begins The Siege of Suuz. Nesfeneu harbours their fleet in Orristan after a coalition fleet is created between Fandalor and The Regedai Empire. * Tuesday 28th August. Athan Tower falls in The Battle of Athan. The road to Dormant is virtually unopposed. * Thursday 30th August. The Regedai Empire attacks the walled city of Fortenbern. * Wednesday 31st August. The Regedai Empire attacks The Frostgrave Gate. The miles of winding mountain paths with dwarven guerrilla tactics means that only a fraction of the army even reaches the gate, which holds the intruders back. * Saturday 8th September. Reinforcements stop the push to Dormant in their tracks at The Battle of King's Road. The King of Fandalor Francil De Seville personally leads a suicidal charge at the flank of the approaching armies, turning the fight. * Monday 10th September. Strange noises and storm swirls coming from The Hide gain the attention of a few scouting parties. They never return. * Tuesday 11th September. Fortenbern falls. The Regedai Empire begin a naval blockade of Orristas, in preparation for a full invasion. * Wednesday 12th September. The Volcano of T'xan explodes, sending ash and fire thousands of miles in the air. A tsunami caused by the volcano all but destroys Arras and Port Diszya. Achait's main naval fleet is destroyed in harbour. * Saturday 15th September. The Battle for Orristan begins. At dawn, a naval bombardment of the coastline is followed by a landing of Regedai troops. * Sunday 16th December. The party arrive in Selma Jyn's palace, where the ring had been installed in his underground museum. Before being captured by the guards, Erin Sy'Qar teleports the party to Ankh Edar, her tower in Ciril Danath. The party are reunited with Tibbot Yan and Lady Gennon, and discover from a messenger that The Khaira Concord want to pass a ruling upon them. * Monday 17th December. Erin Sy'Qar and the group meet The Khaira Concord. Due to their hand in resurrecting Mortierth, they are sentenced to death unless they can destroy the dragon spirit and put the mess they made right. * Wednesday 18th December. '''The group teleport in to The Hide, by The Thirteenth Circle. Managing to catch Mortierth unawares, they eventually manage to kill him, but after the deaths of Soverion Sin and Erin Sy'Qar. Jillienne Twink, cashing in on a deal that her and Soverion had made with the fey creature Patchface managed to bring the gnome back from the dead. However, Erin Sy'Qar lay dead permanently, and before the party could move her body, the wyvern R'lax took her body away. The party then decided to head to Horbruck, to continue the mission of The Order of the Void. * '''Sunday 30th December. The party regrouping back in Horbruck were introduced to Selma Jyn, the leader of Cannalt. Borrowing Feyruuh, the Amulet of Ansiliara, the party had succeeded on the first part of The Oracle's prophecy. * Monday 31st December.